


Day Five - Alternate Universe

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mitchsen Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Aubrey awakes to a new handmaiden overnight. As they begin to grow close and discuss aspects of their lives, they begin to realise that the relationship they share is not what it should be.





	Day Five - Alternate Universe

Aubrey Posen awoke in bed and got up to relieve herself. She splashed a little water on her face to wake herself further and then returned to her bedroom, finding a strange girl standing in her room and laying out her clothes. She was petite and looked nervous, but she was wearing the service cap that all of her previous handmaidens had worn. She looked to be around Aubrey’s own age, probably the youngest of the handmaidens she’d had in her almost twenty years.

"Hello?" Aubrey said. "Who are you? Where is Annalise?"

"My name is Beca, Miss Aubrey," the girl said, bowing her head a little. "I am here to serve as your handmaiden. I am sorry, but I do not know Annalise or her whereabouts."

"Oh," Aubrey said. "I expected her is all. But no matter, you can help me dress."

"Yes, Miss Aubrey." Beca came over as Aubrey stripped her nightclothes off. She helped Aubrey into her underclothes and her dress, tightening it with nimble but strong fingers.

"Would you like me to braid your hair, Miss Aubrey?" Beca asked. 

"Thank you," Aubrey said, moving to the stool in front of the aged, polished mirror. Beca moved behind her and undid the covering she had slept in, letting her golden hair cascade out. She picked up the brush from its setting and began to gently work it through the blonde hair. 

"Thank you, Beca," she said, after the brunette had braided her hair carefully and quickly. The smaller girl nodded curtly and then moved to the bed, pulling the covers perfectly and fluffing the pillows.

"Breakfast should be served shortly," she said. "Shall I bring you a plate to the dining room?"

"Yes, thank you," Aubrey said.

"Will you require my assistance with anything else before breakfast?" Beca asked.

"No thank you," Aubrey said. "I will be down very soon." The smaller girl disappeared. Aubrey fetched her shoes and slid into them, taking a moment to inspect the braid in the mirror. Annalise had always taken a lot longer to braid her hair and had never done it quite this well.

She made her way downstairs where her parents were already seated.

"Good morning, Aubrey," her father said.

"Good morning, father," she said. "I have a new handmaiden?"

"Annalise was let go last night," her mother said. "It had been a while coming, to be honest. Beca came to us first thing this morning after high recommendation from the Beales. She was maiden to Helaina before she left to be married. Why? Is she not suitable?"

"No, she is perfectly suitable," Aubrey said. "A little nervous perhaps, but I suppose she has done a much better job braiding my hair than Annalise ever did.”

"If she fails to live up to the required standard, you must let us know," her father said. "I know you tend to befriend your handmaidens, Aubrey, but she is here to work also." She nodded, and saw that Beca was bringing her breakfast in on a tray. 

Eggs, toast, oatmeal, and some hot tea were served to her silently. The tray did not wobble, the tea did not spill. All good signs. 

"Would you like me to fetch milk for your tea, Miss Aubrey?" Beca asked. 

"No thank you," Aubrey said. "I prefer it black."

"Yes, Miss Aubrey," Beca said. "I shall be in shortly to clear your tray." She made her way into the kitchen and Aubrey's mothers eyes moved to the clock. According to Celeste Posen, the breakfast test was paramount to measuring the ability and efficiency of a new handmaiden. If Beca returned in between ten and twelve minutes, it was far too soon. If she had Aubrey wait twenty minutes it was far too long. Ideally, the tray should be removed and cleared between fourteen and seventeen minutes from time of placement.

Aubrey ate at the same rate she always did. She knew her mother was watching the clock. She always did, when there was a new handmaiden. 

Beca returned at fifteen minutes and twenty seconds, asking politely if the tray was ready and whether Aubrey would like some more tea. Aubrey accepted the offer of a second cup. Her mother waited until she had delivered the cup and left the room again before she spoke.

“Beca will do just fine,” she said. Aubrey nodded.

“Is there anything on my itinerary for the day?” Aubrey asked.

“Just to practice your piano,” her mother said. “George will be here at the end of the week to gauge your progress. But today is largely open. At some point soon we will have to get you measured up for a gown, but that will have to wait until I can get the seamstress here. I imagine she’s quite busy.”

“Yes, mother,” she replied. The Conrads ball was always as staple in the yearly social calendar. She would be expected to attend with her parents, which was not necessarily a burden. She was friends with the youngest Conrad daughter, Stacie, and her close friend Chloe would also be in attendance. She did enjoy catching up with her friends, though she often wished they could do so without corsets and a million hairpins. 

Beca found her in the parlour after she’d had her own meal, staring at the sheet music on the piano ahead of her.

“You’re taking piano?” Beca asked.

“I don’t suspect for much longer,” Aubrey said. “George comes once a week, and I will admit that I don’t have much passion for it. But it keeps me busy. I much prefer to read. But I committed to practicing, so I will.”

Beca stood silently as Aubrey played the piece in front of her a few times. She wasn’t unskilled, but she played rigidly, as if performing a function rather than performing an art. She could see Aubrey reading the music very carefully, making sure to articulate every dynamic on the sheet, and she spoke without thinking.

"You're letting your mind get ahead of your hands," Beca said.

"What?" Aubrey asked. Beca looked stunned.

"Oh, Miss Aubrey, I apologise. It is not my place to comment-"

"No, explain it," Aubrey said. 

"You're too focused on what's coming ahead that you lag a little in execution," she said. "Then you find yourself scrambling to get your hands in the right spot. It causes those last two fingers to hit their notes late right before the tempo change."

"You play?" Aubrey said. 

"Yes, Miss Aubrey," she said. "I learned when I was very young. Helaina Beale occasionally let me use an old piano they had in the basement, when her parents weren't home. I suspect it’s one of those skills that one doesn’t necessarily forget." Aubrey didn’t know how true that statement was, she seemed to forget all of the annoying little instructions from George quite frequently.

"Who taught you to read music?" Aubrey asked.

"My mother to begin with," Beca replied. "Though she passed before our lessons progressed too far. Now I just hear it and then I remember what it should sound like."

"You've heard this piece before?" Aubrey asked. Beca nodded. "Will you play it for me?"

"If it pleases you," Beca said. Aubrey shifted down the bench to make room for the other girl. She let her hand rest on the keys for just a second before she began. 

Aubrey was impressed. She wasn't even looking at the music, but she was playing the piece perfectly. Her hands moved with purpose and they moved fast even though they were small. When she was done, she simply folded her hands in her lap.

"That was very impressive," Aubrey said. "You've got a lot of skill."

"Thank you, Miss Aubrey," Beca said. "Just remember that music is a lot easier if you remain in the moment, instead of thinking ahead."

"I suspect that is applicable to life in general," Aubrey sighed. "You know I am to be attending the ball at the Conrads next month?" She glanced out the heavy parlour doors into the garden. The sun was bright and it looked undeniably warm.

"Yes, Miss Aubrey," Beca said. "I have heard that Ms Conrad and Ms Beale are looking to find suitors. Is that your reason for attendance, also?"

"No," Aubrey said. "I will be attending as I always have, to support the business relationships my father has built and to enjoy an evening with my friends. But I am not looking to find a suitor."

"You do not wish to be married?" Beca asked. Aubrey got up and Beca followed her out the doors, heading into the garden. It was as hot as Aubrey had expected and the air was heavy with humidity.

"I didn't say that," Aubrey said, fussing with her braid. "Beca, I know I am at that age where suitors are supposed to begin calling, and I should be looking toward marriage. But things are very different for me."

"Different?" Beca asked. She pulled a few hairpins from somewhere and tucked Aubrey's braid up off of her neck.

"I am not interested in male suitors," she said softly as she looked over the gardens. "It presents a specific problem for my father, but he is gracious enough to not force me to marry."

"So you will remain alone then?" Beca said. "Miss Aubrey, I imagine that I'm overstepping my boundary, but that does not sound like a fulfiling kind of life."

"If my choices are to find a male suitor or remain alone," Aubrey said, "I will happily remain alone."

"I suppose it would be quite scandalous to òpenly court a female suitor," Beca said. 

"Besides, it would be no more lonely than it is now," Aubrey said. Beca was fussing with the service cap she was wearing. "Are you warm?" Beca nodded.

"Summer can be a bit unbearable," she said. They had walked the path down toward the pond. There was a slight breeze blowing as they approached.

"I don't mind if you take that off," Aubrey said.

"It would not be proper," Beca said. “It signifies my position.”

"Yes, but still," Aubrey said. "Take it off. You can always put it back on before we return to the house if you are worried." The smaller girl nodded again and removed her cap. She quickly untied the knot of hair that had been trapped underneath and ran her fingers through it.

Aubrey tried to stop herself watching, but she was entranced by the chestnut curls tumbling from their place atop Beca's head, cascading gently over her shoulders. She had beautiful hair. Just as fast as it had come down, Beca was tightening it back atop her head, though she carried the cap as they strolled the garden.

"Have you seen much of the Beales since Helaina left?" Aubrey asked.

"No," she said. "But Chloe was always nice to me, when we had cause to speak. They were a good, honest family. Always treated me fairly.”

"Is it terribly wrong that I would much rather be home with a book than attend a ball?" Aubrey asked.

"No, Miss Aubrey," Beca said. "I would rather the same. Parties are not something I have ever enjoyed. I prefer not to be in crowds wherever possible."

"But I will go," she said. "My father will not force me to marry, this is a small penance that I will gladly pay.”

The weeks passed by and Beca was doing a fine job as Aubrey’s handmaiden. The Posens were pleased with her work and Aubrey was quite glad to have a maiden close to her own age, someone she could talk to and entrust the occasional secret to. Beca was almost constantly by her side as she did the monotonous day to day things her life entailed, sitting through the occasional piano lesson and as she was fitted for her gown for the Conrads ball, through afternoons spent in the garden and reading inside on mornings when it was too overcast to be outside.

Surely enough the night of the ball arrived. Beca helped Aubrey into her dress, an elegant emerald and gold number with intricate work on the bodice. The corset was pulled tight enough that Aubrey could draw breath but not much more, and Beca had to help her on with her shoes. Combined with the blonde curls pinned up to expose her neck and the woman's gentle tan, Aubrey looked - like a goddess. Beca tried to stop herself staring but it took monumental effort.

"Aubrey? We are ready to leave," her father called. Beca helped her down the stairs.

"Enjoy your night, Miss Aubrey," Beca said. "I shall wait until you return and assist you in getting out of the dress."

"Thank you," Aubrey said. “I will not be late. I never overstay these things, as soon as society would dictate polite, I take my exit.” Beca smiled a little and lifted her skirt so she could stop it dragging on the ground as they headed toward the carriage.

Beca waited until the carriage exited out of the drive before she headed back inside. She now had a few precious hours off the clock. And she had very specific plans about how she wanted to spend that time, starting with a bath. As she settled into the warmed water she sighed, thankful that the Posens were not the kind of family who would restrict her to cold water only. She always dreaded working for such families.

After she’d enjoyed a long bath, she dressed in her nightgown and took a book into the garden. The light from the rear sitting room was enough to allow her to read for a while, but she ended up casting the book aside and just enjoyed being outside in the summer night air. It was a gorgeous night and the only thing that could have improved on it would be if she had someone to share the evening with. Briefly, she wondered if Aubrey was having a nice evening, but soon figured it was almost time to possibly expect her home. Provided, of course, that she did tend to leave parties as early as she claimed.

So she moved into the front parlour and waited for Aubrey to return back from the ball. She looked equally as beautiful as she did when she had left, save for appearing slightly tired. Beca again picked up the skirt of the gorgeous gown and followed her inside, upstairs, and into her dressing room. Aubrey kicked her shoes off without preamble, so Beca picked them up and put them aside.

"Did you enjoy the ball?" Beca asked as she gently turned Aubrey's body, intending on untying the bodice first.

"Ugh," Aubrey said. "I mean, yes, it was nice to see Chloe and Stacie. But sometimes I just feel I don't belong in their world. It's such a game of courtship and I had to avoid the Allen's son all night."

"He wishes to court you?"

"He does," Aubrey said. "He's an obnoxious, arrogant fool. Even if I were interested in men, they would certainly not be men like him."

"And did Chloe and Stacie find the suitors they were after?"

"Possibly," Aubrey said. "Stacie spent a lot of time with Lucas Squires. And I did see Tom Cooper kiss Chloe on the cheek. Both nice men. They could do worse." She let out a huge sigh as the bodice and corset gave way, sucking in a few long breaths simply because she could.

"What of your evening?" Aubrey asked.

"I took a bath, read a little and sat in the garden enjoying the warm night," Beca said. "It doesn't sound thrilling but I feel it an evening well spent."

"Sounds splendid," Aubrey said. "Mother and father will not yet be home for quite a while. I escaped as early as would be seen as acceptable. Would you like to come back down and sit in the garden with me?"

"I am not dressed properly," Beca said, touching her hair. She was in her nightgown and was still not wearing her cap.

"And neither will I be," Aubrey pointed out. "Just for a while." Beca relented and helped Aubrey change into her nightgown. They made their way down the back steps and into the garden, walking quietly to sit by the pond. 

They sat in silence for a while, before Aubrey began to hum. It was just a tune that had played during the course of the ball.

“That sounds pretty,” Beca said.

“I do enjoy the music at such events,” Aubrey said. “And if I’m being perfectly honest, if it weren’t such a courtship ritual, I would love to dance. But it can be read into, dancing with a man. So I just stay by the wall and enjoy the music, hoping to avoid being asked to dance. Sometimes it’s easier just to find a conversation with an acquaintance of my parents.”

“I have never been to a ball or been asked to dance,” Beca said. “I would not even know if I can.”

“Someone who has an understanding of music like you, I’m sure you can,” Aubrey said. “Would you like me to teach you?”

“Pardon?” Beca said.

“I know we have no musicians,” Aubrey said. “And typically dances are led by men. But I can hum. And I know enough to lead you.”

“You wish to dance with me?” Beca asked.

“If you would,” Aubrey said, holding out her hand. Beca looked down at her outstretched hand for a moment and then up into Aubrey’s eyes. Aubrey didn’t quite know what she was waiting for, and she panicked when it didn’t look like Beca was going to take it. But she did slide her hand into Aubrey’s and allow her to guide her into a dancing position. 

“Just follow my lead,” Aubrey whispered. She began to hum a little, letting Beca familiarise herself with the cadence of the music, before she moved. She felt Beca’s hand grip hers as they began to dance, the handmaiden following her lead. After a while it seemed Beca had understood how the dance worked and was much more relaxed. They continued to dance as Aubrey hummed, and at one point Aubrey looked down to see Beca’s eyes trained squarely on her face. 

She had never had cause to look so closely into Beca’s eyes before. They were a stormy, steely kind of blue. She didn’t look away. Couldn’t, more accurately. The longer Aubrey looked into Beca’s eyes, the more she wanted to. She felt like something was changing behind the cool stare, but she dare not say anything and ruin the moment. Her humming came to an end and they parted.

“Thank you for showing me how to dance,” Beca said quietly, cheeks slightly pink.

“Thank you for indulging me in my silly little whim,” Aubrey replied. “It was much nicer to dance with someone and not have to worry about where hands might wander, or who might be watching.” Beca chose to say nothing, and Aubrey couldn’t help but feel like she might have upset her somehow.

“Are you okay?” Aubrey asked. 

“Yes, Miss Aubrey,” she replied. “Just that it is late.” She finally managed to raise her eyes. Something was definitely swirling around in those eyes. 

“Yes, I suppose it is,” Aubrey said. “We should retire.” Beca nodded and the two of them headed back inside, Beca preparing her bed before leaving her for the night. Aubrey could hear Beca moving about in the chamber next door where she slept, and she smiled when she realised that Beca was humming the tune they had danced to. Even though she’d likely ever only heard it the once, she was humming it note perfect. She happily fell asleep to the muffled hum through the wall.

Aubrey felt as if Beca began to grow distant over the next few weeks. She still performed her expected tasks well, still was available for whatever she requested. But she carried herself with a a certain wariness at times, and she constantly looked like she was deep in thought. They were going through the normal motions of Aubrey’s bath one evening.

"Is there anything else you require of me?" Beca asked after she had helped her into the water.

"No," Aubrey said. As always, Beca moved toward the door. "You don't have to leave, Beca. None of my other handmaidens ever did." It was a curious habit that Beca had. She waited until she could be sure Aubrey had no further need and then left.

"It is not proper for me to remain and watch you bathe," Beca said, turning faintly pink.

"Why not?" Aubrey asked. 

"Because - " Beca was almost scarlet now. "Miss Aubrey, please do not ask me to stay if there is nothing further that you need."

"Very well," Aubrey said. "I'll call out when I am done."

"Thank you, Miss Aubrey," Beca said and rushed from the room swiftly. Aubrey was left in the warm water thinking about what had just happened. 

She washed herself and then called for Beca, who helped her out and dried her in a thick towel. The smaller girl seemed quiet and nervous as she helped her into the bedroom to change into her nightgown.

"Would you braid my hair?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes, Miss Aubrey," Beca said quietly. She took the brush and began to brush down the blonde hair. Aubrey's eyes closed, opening only when she felt the nimble fingers braiding her hair into place. But she could feel Beca's hands shaking and looked up in to the polished mirror.

"What's wrong, Beca?" Aubrey asked. 

"It's wouldn't be proper to talk about with you," Beca said. "I am your handmaiden."

"Handmaiden or not, there is something the matter," Aubrey said. "Will you talk to me?"

"I shouldn't," Beca said. "My father would not like it."

"You've never even mentioned him before," Aubrey said, as Beca tied her braid off. "Tell me about him."

"I do not enjoy a good relationship with my father," she said quietly. "He does not have use for me."

"What about your mother?"

"She died," Beca said simply. "My father had hopes of me marrying well and raising the class of our name. But that did not work out so well."

"Why not?"

"Well, I was promised to be married," Beca said. "Back home. To the middle Swanson boy. He was nice enough. But he and I were not as compatible as either of our families first thought."

"No?"

"I caught him with the stable hand," Beca said. "It was a fairly compromising position."

"Oh," Aubrey said. "That's a shame."

"Not really," Beca said. "Like you, Miss Aubrey, I am not particularly interested in male suitors. So when I spoke with Jesse he agreed that we should not be married, and I returned home. Father was displeased and I was sent to work so that I can send money home. Helaina Beale was my first long term mistress. I liked her, she never spoke down to me." Aubrey realised why Beca had hurried out of the bathroom.

"You left so you wouldn't watch me bathe," Aubrey said. Beca blushed again.

"Miss Aubrey, you should forgive me for speaking out of turn," Beca said. "But in case it had escaped your attention, you are rather beautiful. It would be better if I could remove myself from temptation, I'm sure you understand."

"Temptation?" Aubrey said. Beca flinched. But she couldn't figure out what to say. Aubrey leaned in, almost touching Beca's lips with her own, before Beca backed away.

"Please, do not kiss me," Beca said. "I can't afford to lose this position, and my father would not look well on me if that were to happen."

"Are you afraid of him?" Aubrey asked. Beca was nodding. "I am sorry, Beca. That was improper of me. But rest assured, I will not tell anyone what we talk about in here. Yes, you are my handmaiden. But I also consider us to be friends."

"Thank you, Miss Aubrey," Beca said. "Is there anything else you require this evening?"

"No," Aubrey said, sensing Beca still needed to get out of the room. "Good night, Beca."

"Good night, Miss Aubrey." The smaller girl left the room. Aubrey knew it had been impulsive to try and kiss Beca, but now upon reflection, she knew that was much more than an impulsive feeling. She adored Beca. Loved her, maybe.

Aubrey tried to guide things back toward normal but there was a heavy, unspoken tension between them now. The only time Beca even hinted at relaxing a little was late at night, when nobody was around. Aubrey asked her all manner of questions, and on one particular night she asked what her future would have been like if she had the freedom to choose for herself.

"What would you like to do?" Aubrey said. "Surely you don't want to stay here and wait on me forever."

"I always wanted to move to the city," the maiden said with a shrug. "I could play piano there. Write. Or teach, perhaps. I just like the idea of being in something that is bigger than myself but still able to be relatively independent. There is much to be experienced and whilst I don’t enjoy balls and gowns, there is still an entire world left to discover."

"Are you saving for a ticket then?" Aubrey asked. “Or a place in the city?”

"No," Beca said regretfully. "All my money goes back home to my father and his new wife. He works a little when he feels like it, and Sheila is not inclined toward working at all, for reasons I'm not certain of."

"All your money goes to them?" Aubrey asked. "What about if you need new clothes?"

"Then I write to father and he sends it to me," Beca said. "If he and Sheila can spare it."

"Are they unable to work for some reason?" Aubrey asked, confused.

"No, unwilling," Beca said. "Since I cannot provide family stability by marrying, I am expected to provide it by working. They have become accustomed to living a certain way, and I am to provide that security for them.”

“So as long as you are maiden to me, you are essentially slave to him?” Aubrey said. She did not like that.

“I guess that is one way of looking at it,” Beca sighed. “But who am I to challenge him?” She looked so utterly resigned to her life of servitude that it almost broke Aubrey’s heart. 

“You are... incredible,” she said quietly but forcefully. “Thoughtful and intelligent and singularly talented. You are witty and resourceful and wonderfully gorgeous. Worth much more than to forgo an entire future to pay for his lifestyle.”

Beca’s eyes were trained on the floor and she couldn’t speak, so Aubrey just wrapped her arms around her for a long time. She could feel the occasional tear from Beca’s eyes, but she didn’t say anything to her. After they pulled apart, Beca finally spoke.

“Thank you,” she said. Aubrey just leaned in and kissed her gently on the forehead. 

“I only wish that more people could see just how incredible you truly are,” she said. Beca was looking into her eyes and Aubrey could swear it looked like she was inching closer, but there was a rap at the door before anything could happen. It opened a split second after the two of them stepped away from each other. It was the head of the maid staff.

“Dinner preparations are ready to begin,” she said to Beca. 

“Do you require anything before I assist with dinner?” Beca asked Aubrey. 

“No, thank you,” Aubrey said. She swallowed down the emotions that were congregating in her throat as Beca left. She suddenly felt horrible knowing that Beca would have to stay and work for them basically indefinitely, that there was no way for her future to involve any kind of step up. 

Selfishly, she also was glad that Beca would never leave. Because she loved her, she was sure of it. 

And almost instantly she felt guilty again. Surely, if she loved Beca, she’d want the best for her. And she did. The girl would be successful and happy in any number of fields. And Aubrey wanted that for her. She truly did. So she began to devise a plan.

It took a little scheming, but it was only a few short days later when Aubrey and Beca were in the den when she broached the subject again. Beca was reluctant to partake in the conversation this time, likely not wanting to constantly dream of a future that was not hers.

"You are quite incredible," Aubrey said quietly. "And I would rather that you stay... but I have something for you."

"What is this?" Beca asked. It was an envelope.

"It's enough to get you into the city," Aubrey said. "And to rent a room for at least a short while. You should be there, playing for rooms of crowded people. Not stuck here with me, watching me become a spinster."

"But I like it here with you," Beca said. "Furthermore, I cannot and will not take your money, Aubrey." She held it back out to her.

"How can you possibly like it here?" Aubrey asked. "I am not even convinced that I like it. But I will not marry so here I will stay."

"Then let me stay with you," Beca said. Her hand reached down for Aubrey's. "I will gladly stay where you are, even if I am to remain in your service, it would be better than to never see you again." Aubrey took the money from her, but then she stepped in and pressed her lips to Beca's just for a second.

"But I cannot let you stay and know that I've wasted your future," Aubrey whispered. "To deprive people of seeing all that you can do. How incredible you are. It would be too selfish, even if I want more than anything to have you with me for all my days." This time it was Beca pressing a hurried kiss to her lips before shaking her head and breaking away.

"We cannot do this," Beca said anxiously. “We are not... we’re not of the same class.”

"I know, but it's far too late to say that," Aubrey said. "I'm already in love with you."

“Miss Aubrey,” Beca said warily. “I am not suitable for someone of your position.” She was wringing her hands together anxiously.

“Beca,” Aubrey said honestly, “I have never been more certain that you are the only person who is suited to me. I have never ever felt the way I do when I’m with you before. Every single part of me is alive when I’m with you.”

“This is only going to hurt us both,” Beca pleaded. “There is no way that you and I could ever be together, could ever be one.”

“Beca, do you believe in fate?” Aubrey asked, clutching Beca’s hand in her own. Beca pulled her hand away and paced over to the window. She stood for a long time, just staring outside. When she did turn back around, she was teary eyed.

“I hope to god with all my being that fate does not exist,” Beca said firmly. “How cruel and unmerciful would fate be that I would meet you and fall in love with you when there is no way we could be together?”

“So you do love me, then?” Aubrey asked. Beca was stunned that there was even a doubt in Aubrey’s mind.

“Of course I do,” Beca said. “But I will not take your money, and now it seems evident that I also cannot stay.”

“What on earth do you mean, you cannot stay?” Aubrey asked, a panicked anguish running through her chest. “You cannot leave me, Beca.”

“Your family has been kind to me,” Beca said. “I cannot deny that I love you. But now that you and I have spoken about this and made it real... How can I take wage from them? It would feel so dishonest to take compensation for staying here and loving you, Aubrey.”

“Don’t go,” Aubrey breathed painfully. “We can forget that we ever spoke of it, please. Just say you’ll stay.” She sniffled a little as tears burned at her eyes. She couldn’t imagine not being able to see Beca every single day. Beca moved toward her, stood right in front of her, looking up into her eyes.

“How can we forget this?” Beca said. “How can you even suggest that I could ever forget the way this feels? I’m never going to be able to undo how I feel about you, but I could never disrespect your parents, or you, by continuing to work here.” They both dissolved into tears - Beca silent and restrained, but Aubrey was simply overcome by the pure emotion of the moment. Beca’s heart broke to even bear witness to it and she was so close to caving in and wrapping her arms around her, but she knew that the second she did that her resolve would also break.

“I am so sorry, Aubrey,” Beca whispered. “I wish with the force of every deity that things could be different but in order to avoid the wrath of my father and manage to keep my integrity, I have to go, don’t you see that?”

“No I don’t,” Aubrey said. “Though it could be argued that I’m not my most rational right now. Forgive me, I have never been in love before.”

“Neither have I,” Beca said. “And I strongly suspect that I never will be again. I can’t imagine that there is anyone out there who makes me feel the way you do.”

“But you will not stay,” Aubrey said.

“I can not,” Beca replied in correction. “I shall speak with your parents. It’s best that this happens quickly.”

She headed immediately downstairs, trying valiantly to quash the crushing feeling in her chest at the sound of Aubrey crying freely at her exit. She found the Posens in the parlour and approached them quietly, taking a deep breath to steel her nerves.

"Sir, madam," Beca said, bowing her head respectfully. "I am afraid I can no longer continue to be maiden to Miss Aubrey."

"What reason is there for this decision?" Mr Posen asked. "I was under the impression all was going well." Beca fidgeted and looked out the window.

"Too well, I would say," she said. But she continued. "I have enjoyed working for the family, I truly have. But over the course of time, I have developed rather strong personal feelings for Miss Aubrey, and I cannot knowingly continue to take wage for what I feel is a much more intimate relationship than either of us first intended. It feels dishonest and unseemly. I would prefer not to exploit that and continue to work for you, as I respect you both very much.”

"I see," Aubrey's mother said. 

"I only ask for a recommendation so that I might find work somewhere else," Beca said. "I am deeply sorry to inconvenience the family like this."

"Does Aubrey know of your feelings for her?" her father asked.

"Sir, she does," Beca said. "It was completely unintentional but it seems the feelings are reciprocal. I know it's not proper, so it is only fitting that I take my leave. I do regret very much any anguish this is causing Aubrey, but I understand my place in society and I know that her sights should be set much higher than a handmaiden." There was a considerable silence in the room. 

"Would you wait just a moment?" he said, and excused himself, leaving to find his daughter. He found Aubrey in her sitting room, looking out the window. She bore all the evidence of an afternoon spent crying.

"Aubrey?" he asked. "We have Beca downstairs and she's ... disclosed a fair amount of information about the relationship you two share."

"Is it a relationship if it never actually started?" Aubrey asked despondently. Her cheeks were still wet with tears.

"But you also have... she said they were strong feelings... for her?"

"Feelings?" Aubrey asked. "Father, I love her. I love Beca. So much so that I tried to send her into the city rather than stay here and send all her wage back to her father. But she would not take my money, and I cannot keep her hidden here when she has so much more to offer. So she decided it best that she leave. Since we were at a stalemate, there was little I could say to dissuade her. She wants to go because she feels like it's wrong to take money from you any more. And as much as I have cried at the very thought of us being apart she is as stubborn and proud as I, perhaps moreso, and her mind is made up."

"What on earth would Beca do in the city?" 

"Play piano," Aubrey said. "Paint. Teach. Write. She should not have to stay here with me. But she should not have to wait on me to pay her wages to her father simply because she will not marry into money, not when she is capable of so much more."

"I don't understand," he said.

"Beca is... like me," she said. "She was engaged to be married but both she and her suitor felt it was not an appropriate arrangement. Her father feels she should then provide he and his new bride the financial support the marriage would have granted while they work little, if at all. Every cent goes back to them. I gave her money, tried to give her freedom, but she turned it down."

"I have never seen you this way over another person," her father said, sitting at the end of the sofa.

"There has never been another person like her," Aubrey said. "And to be frank, the way I feel now, I don't think there ever will be. I know, you've said I had a propensity to get attached to my maidens, but not like this. I've not spent an afternoon in tears because a maiden has left before. I simply do not want to be without her. I cannot bear the thought. It feels as though this ache in my chest might split me in two.”

"I'm going to grant her request," her father said. "But for a few days, I will ask her to remain. As a guest. I feel that we could come to a more suitable arrangement for the both of you." He returned to the parlour where Beca was sitting still, though she radiated anxiety.

"I just wanted a word with Aubrey," he said. "I will grant your leaving, as you ask, and of course I will do everything that I can to aid you in gaining employment elsewhere. But before you move on, would you do us a kindness and remain a few days as our guest?"

"Your guest?"

"There are a few things I would like to investigate," he said. "Please stay, we will have you in the guest room. It would be of benefit to everyone."

"As you request," she said. "Thank you." Beca left, presumably to go and find Aubrey.

"Aubrey is very much in love with that girl," he said to his wife. "We should do what we can to let them remain together."

"Pardon?"

"She's been crying all afternoon at the mere thought of being without her," he replied. "I need you to speak with her, because I am less accustomed to matters of love and romance."

"I will. Though, perhaps, tomorrow?" she suggested. 

"I will be heading out for a few days, three or four," he said. "I need to speak with Beca's father."

“Let me go and help Beca move her things into the guest quarters,” she said. Beca was only halfway up the stairs and even though she initially tried to protest that the maiden’s quarters would suffice, she was moved into the guest quarters.

“Beca?” Aubrey’s mother said.

“Ma’am?”

“It took great courage to make the decision you did today,” she said. “You’re an honorable woman. Whatever a person’s place in society, it means little without honor.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

“And no need for the service cap and apron,” she continued. “You are now a guest. Thank you for staying and indulging my husband’s fancy for a few days.” Beca simply nodded as she left, and then removed her cap. She let her hair fall down, and untied the apron at her waist. She ran her fingers through her hair, and then immediately went to find Aubrey.

“You’re still here,” Aubrey breathed. “Oh lord.”

“Yes, I stayed at your father’s request,” Beca said. "Do you know why he asked me to stay?

"I do not," Aubrey confessed. "But I would rather we didn't talk about father and instead... can we not make the most of these few days we have?"

"What do you mean?" Beca asked.

"Beca, if I am resign myself to you leaving, I will do that for you. But we have at least a few days... please say we can at least pretend that things are not falling apart?" Aubrey pleaded. Beca fiddled with the ends of her hair, silky and beautiful now that it wasn't contained by her service cap.

"I-" she began, but couldn't finish. Instead she hurried across to where the other woman stood and kissed her soundly. She kissed her desperately, greedily, needing it more than oxygen. Aubrey's hands gently ran through her hair and then pulled her closer.

"Even if nothing comes of these few days," Beca said with flushed cheeks, "and I do move on to new employment, you should know that I truly do love you." 

“You love me?” Aubrey asked breathlessly.

“I do,” Beca said. “I love you. And I hope that you never question that.”

“And I love you,” Aubrey assured her. “I would be honored to love you if only for these few days, Beca. A few days with you is better than a lifetime without.” 

Aubrey’s father left at first light, Aubrey watching from her bedroom window. She’d woken early, heart racing at the idea that Beca was here, and not as her maid. And that she’d said she loved her. She didn’t want to waste a second of the few days ahead of them in case it all ended with Beca leaving her again. She dressed herself quickly and headed downstairs, seeing Beca standing awkwardly in the entrance room.

“What’s wrong?” Aubrey asked. 

“I have never been in a house like this without being a member of staff,” Beca said helplessly. “I still feel as though I do not belong in these rooms.”

“You belong everywhere that I belong,” Aubrey said, taking her hand. “Breakfast will be a while yet, so let’s just sit in the garden.” Beca smiled and allowed herself to be led outside. It was chilly, so they sat huddled together, Aubrey leaning her head down on Beca’s shoulder. 

The two of them existed in their tiny little bubble for the entire time Aubrey’s father was gone. A new handmaiden arrived on the first afternoon and Aubrey was pleasant to her, happy wth her services, but she was only interested in spending every waking moment with Beca.

Beca did not change much after being asked to remain at the house as a guest, but it did seem that she became more outgoing. She smiled more, laughed more. Aubrey’s mother was impressed with the curious mind she possessed, but mostly she was watching how happy the two of them were. They sat side by side at every meal, in the parlour, in the den, one of them always touching the other. 

And out of view, as they strolled through the gardens, hands joined, the two of them kissed freely and pretended that they weren’t getting ever closer to a moment where they would have to be apart. 

William Posen stopped in the door of Aubrey's sitting room late on the evening he returned and watched for just a moment. Both girls were reading silently on the couch. Aubrey was curled up at one end with Beca's head in her lap. Her free hand was gently playing with Beca's hair and they looked incredibly comfortable and close.

"Aubrey, your mother and I would like to see you both immediately following breakfast tomorrow," he said. She was startled by his voice and only nodded as he continued down the hall. 

He stopped into the den where his wife was, kissing her on the cheek. He sat heavily in his favoured chair and was offered a drink by his valet.

“Thank you,” he said. “That will be all.”

“Did you find him?” Aubrey's mother asked.

“I managed to find Warren Mitchell,” he said. “To see if what Aubrey alleged about him to be true - Beca sending all her wage back to him to support them even though they are able to work for themselves.”

“And?”

“We had a tempestuous exchange,” he said diplomatically. “He will not seek pittance from Beca again. He said many unfortunate things against his daughter and has seen fit to sever their relationship.”

“About... her and her feelings toward women?”

“Yes,” he replied. “Which brings me to the subject of Beca and Aubrey. Because I don’t doubt at all that they are suited well to one another. What have you observed while I was away?”

“They are in love,” she asserted simply. “They adore one another, it is plain.”

“I’m going to make quite a bold move,” he said. “And send Aubrey and Beca into the city. Away from meddling neighbors. If we send Aubrey to the city under the guise of going to school, which she has asked for, it would not be out of place to send Beca also.”

“But she has resigned, has she not? She is not required to go anywhere that we request.”

“I would request that she goes under the illusion to all others that she is handmaiden to Aubrey, but she would go as her, well... partner, I would assume,” he clarified. “Seeing as though any man Aubrey would have married would be a son to us, Beca is now our daughter, even more so since her father has renounced her.”

“I think that’s an excellent solution.”

“I’ve already told them I expect a meeting after breakfast,” William said. “I just... when Aubrey came to me and told me she was not interested in courting a man, I was obviously surprised. And I have not ever seen her show an interest in pursuing romance or a future with a woman. I often wondered if it was going to mean that she ended up unhappy. I am glad that she found Beca.”

Aubrey and Beca were ready to retire for the night, and Aubrey dismissed her handmaiden for the evening, wanting to talk with Beca in private before they went to bed. Beca came into the bedroom tentatively, Aubrey closing the door behind them before kissing Beca softly.

"These past few days with you, these months," Aubrey said, "have meant more to me than you will ever know. Loving you Beca, has been enough that if we never see each other again after this day, I can still say I know what true love felt like. I may never marry or even find another suitor, but there are none who would live up to you."

"And I have done many things for you, Aubrey, in service as your maiden," Beca said. "But there is nothing that I gladly wouldn't do for you, not in service, but just to see you happy. And I curse the god that I am skeptical even exists that we have found each other in circumstances that make it almost impossible for us to be together." She met Aubrey's lips in a kiss. It was tender and slow, and her hands moved to the clasp at the back of her dress.

"No," Aubrey said. "You've undressed me so many times. Let me be the one to undress you." It was only a very simple dress in an almost navy, and Aubrey's hands shook as she undid the buttons. She gently tugged the dress down, softly slipped the underwear over her hips until she was standing before her completely bare. 

Beca was pale and soft under the dress, and so beautiful she felt close to tears. Instead of crying she reached to her own neck and undid the clasp at the top of the dress. Beca's fingers helped her unthread the ribbon coursing up her back and rid her of her own clothes. Once they were both devoid of clothing, they came together in a sweet embrace.

"I have never done this before," Aubrey confessed as her hands smoothed up Beca's back.

"Neither have I," was the admission. "But I'm fairly sure we can figure it out." Aubrey led her toward her bed and they climbed on before she lowered Beca down amongst the heavy pillows.

The following morning, they were awoken by a knock on the door. It was Delilah, the new handmaiden. 

“Oh,” she said in surprise at finding the two of them in bed together. “Miss Aubrey, I apologise.”

“Delilah, please give us a moment,” Aubrey said. The girl nodded and stepped outside, giving Beca enough time to put the dress she had worn the previous night back on.

“What shall we do about that?” Beca asked. 

“I will handle it,” Aubrey said. She pulled Beca in and kissed her deeply. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Beca said. “Last night, for me...”

“For me, too,” Aubrey said. “I’ll see you at breakfast.” Beca nodded and left the room, Delilah coming back in.

“Miss Aubrey,” Delilah said, head bowed. “I would not have barged in had I known that you had company.”

“It wasn’t intended,” Aubrey said. “But it does not matter, Delilah. Truly. Beca is... It’s complicated.” Delilah began helping her dress.

“I may be out of turn,” Delilah said. “My oldest sister lives with her female partner. So it requires no explanation to me, not that one is needed.”

“I fell in love with her quite by accident,” Aubrey said. 

Breakfast was a quiet affair, Aubrey and Beca feeling anxious about what was to come after. Both the older Posens however, were far less tense and once the breakfast dishes had been cleared all four of them made their way into the parlour. Aubrey sat next to Beca, their fingers tangled between them. 

"We think we may have a solution," her mother said. "We want you to be happy Aubrey, and it is abundantly clear that it is Beca who makes you happy. So we would like for you to go into the city with her."

"I beg your pardon?" Aubrey asked. 

"You always talked of getting more education," her father said. "You can enrol in classes. Beca can live with you, find a job. But you can be together. We will send money to support you, Aubrey, and Beca as well."

"But my father would demand-"

"Your father will no longer demand anything of you," Aubrey's father said. "I went to speak with him day before yesterday. We have an agreement."

"But why would you do this for me?" Beca asked. "Aubrey is your daughter, yes, but I am nothing."

"If Aubrey is our daughter, then you will be our daughter by association," her mother said. "Any man she would have married would be considered a son. So you now are considered a daughter."

"I beg your pardon?" Beca asked. This all seemed far to good to be true.

"Aubrey will go and enrol in classes in the city," William said. "It would not be out of the ordinary for a handmaiden to go with her, and if that is a detail you choose to use to your advantage, that's all the better for you. Whatever you will need, Beca, we want to provide for you in the way we do Aubrey."

"Of course, you obviously won't be married," her mother said, "but I hardly think something so trivial would matter."

"We do expect you to find work, Beca," William said. "I can pass along some details for you, people you should speak to. They'd treat you fairly.”

"Of course I would look to work as soon as possible. I’m simply am at a loss for words," Beca said, tears filling her eyes. "I had accustomed myself to the idea of working in service for my father forever. Never did I imagine... this. And falling in love. Thank you, sir, miss."

“I know the entire thing would be viewed as quite unorthodox by most in society,” William said. “I have not always held much stock in what others considered appropriate. I only consider the happiness of those in my life.”

“Now you two, run along,” her mother added. “We will make arrangements over the coming days about a place to live and so on.” Aubrey hugged both of their parents tightly and then left with Beca’s hand tightly in hers. They only made it as far as the den before Beca kissed her, crying freely as she was simply overcome with emotion.

“I never would have...” Beca said. “This future.”

“I know,” Aubrey said. “But we can be together.”

“I swear that I will love you, Aubrey, as long as the sun rises and sets,” Beca swore.

“And I love you as long as the earth turns,” Aubrey replied. She kissed her long and soft, before they wrapped their arms around each other and dreaming silently of a future they now shared.


End file.
